Ocarina of Time: A legend of Zelda
by Pastopresent
Summary: A war is starting. A war that will span 7 years. A war against good and evil. And one boy stands in the middle of it all. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; Only Nintendo owns these Characters, not me. Imagine if I did!**

"In the ancient land of Hyrule, there echoes a tale of three golden goddesses, who, using their mighty power, gave birth to the land we know today. Din, with her flailing arms, cultivated the earth. Nayru, with her wisdom, gave the realm law and order. And finally Farore gave the realm life, who would uphold the law. With their labours completed, the Goddesses departed for the heavens, leaving behind an ancient relic, as the serving point for where they left this world. This Golden Relic became known as the Triforce, the ultimate power. With all three Triforce pieces connected, any man could easily rule the kingdom."

Link listened to the story with great interest. He was fascinated to discover how the world was created. To think that the Great Deku Tree had called for him was unbelievable. Just yesterday, he was the Boy without a Fairy, ridiculed by all his friends. Well, except one. He reflected on what had happened this crazy morning.

**Earlier,**

"Hello!"

A little glowing ball of light entered Link's house. It flew over to his bed, happily singing a tune.

"Hi! My names Navi! Nice to meet you!"

The boy shifted in his sleep. Navi hovered in the air, trying to get his attention. Eventually, she just plain jumped around him. Success! The boy woke up, stretched his arms and yawned. He noticed the fairy dangling in front of his face, and jumped back in shock. She giggled.

"Hi! I'm Navi!"

At the boy's silence, she continued, a little disheartened.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to see you! So c'mon! Let's go!"

The boy's face lit up, and he ran out of the room. He was descending down his ladder, when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"LINK!"

He jumped down, and turned to face his lifelong friend, Saria. She anticipated his silence, but did not expect a fairy floating next to him. She smiled.

"Link! A fairy finally came to you. Now you're finally one of us!"

Nazi spoke up. "Yeah, we're about to go see the Deku Tree!"

Saria's mouth dropped. "Wow. What an honour. You better not keep him waiting! Go, go, go! I'll wait here for you to come back."

Link nodded, happy he had his best friends support. He ran in the direction of the forest guardian, happy and nervous about what he wanted.

Like every neighbourhood, there's a good kid (Link) and a bad one, Mido. He took an unhealthy delight in making Link suffer, all because he was born without a fairy. Link was excited to see what is arch rivals reaction would be.

It wasn't good.

When Mido saw where Link was heading, he decided to block him off. "Where do you think you're going, No Fairy Boy?" Mido sneered.

In response, Link called out Navi. The look on his face was priceless.

Navi didn't like Mido's attitude. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a meeting with the Deku Tree."

Mido laughed. "What use would you be to him? You two aren't getting in without a sword or a shield, so scram!"

Link proceeded to walk past him.

Mido, being the self-appointed leader of the Kokiri, was trained in Martial Arts. He grabbed Link's arm, twisted, and forced him in the other direction. Link, having no other option, decided to take on Mido's little challenge. Besides, he was right. He wasn't going to be much use to the Deku Tree like this.

Navi however, was annoyed. "Who does he think he is? Bossing us around like that! Ok Link, I know of a place where you can get a sword, but a shield is beyond me."

Link looked at her quizzically, as he knew where to get a shield. He walked into the Kokiri shop.

"Hello! How can I help… Oh. It's YOU." The shop keep said upon their arrival. Link walked up and pointed at the Deku Sheild. The shop keep laughed. "Pay up."

Link looked at him. The other day when Mido forced him to work lifting stones, Link came and offered to do it for him. This guy owned him a favour! Link put his hands on the desk, and ooked at him threateningly. This day was not going well.

The shop keep laughed again. "Get out."

Link, thoroughly annoyed, stormed out of the shop, much to the keep's pleasure.

"Is everyone here like this?" Nazi asked. Link looked at Saria's house.

"Well, guess we're going for the sword first. Follow me!"

Nazi led him to the 'Training Ground', as they liked to call it. It was full of useful signs on fighting techniques, and often had hidden Rupiees around. At the back, there was a little hole that everyone was too afraid to go through. And that's where Navi lead him.

"C'mon! The swords just through here!"

Link was nervous. He had heard horror stories about Kokiri who travel through this hole, never to be seen again. He didn't believe them back then, but it suddenly seemed a lot scarier now than it did then. Link looked at Navi, who had a disbelieving look on her face.

"Are you REALLY afraid of this hole?" She asked. Link looked away. Navi huffed, and flew straight through it.

"SEE!" She shouted back. "I'M FINE!"

That was enough for Link. He got down on his knees, and went through it. There were a few gasps from some Kokiri's who came to see what was going on.

Once on the other side, Link came face to face with a bolder. That was the only danger this place had. Once he got past the easy obstacle, he walked over to a chest, kicked it open, and took out… The Kokiri Sword! This was a sword from ancient Kokiri legend! But he was sure no one would mind if he borrowed it for a while.

On his way back he heard some kids gathered around the hole.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"How long's he been in there?"

"The fool's gone and got himself killed!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't have been so mean to him…"

Saria came over and set them straight.

"Link wouldn't have done that! He's stronger than that, I know it!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than her audience. Link choose this as the perfect moment to jump out and make his grand return to the Forest.

Everyone jumped up, and swarmed him with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Are you ok?"

"Are there monsters in there?"

"Oh you poor thing, you must have been terrified!"

After Link managed to calm them down, they all looked at him admiringly. There was a somewhat noticeable lack of Mido.

Saria came over hand hugged him. "I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!"

Link blushed, and gently pushed her off him.

The shop keep walked up to him, and held out the shield. "Hey, sorry about earlier, here, take this."

Link smiled, and attached the shield to his back.

Navi bobbled up and down excitedly. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to see the Great Deku Tree!"

Everyone standing around them went "Woaw!"

Link walked off, happy about the turn of events. He got to Mido, who was about to start laughing at him again, when he pulled out the sword and shield. His face dropped for the second time that day. Link left him to stand there with his mouth open, looking like an idiot.

**I quite like this story, I'm going to carry on with it if you don't mind. If you liked for whatever reason, Please leave a Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Inside the Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

Link carried on. He was in a good mood. Just the face of his enemy was worth all the trouble it was worth.

He was walking down a tunnel to meet with the Deku Tree, when a huge plant-like monster jumped out at him. He didn't have time to react. The plant bit his arm with surprisingly sharp teeth. Link screamed out in pain, and instinctively went for his sword. He pulled it out in one quick movement, carrying enough momentum to chop the head of the plant off. He was rewarded with a small ball.

"Hey, that's a Deku Nut!"

Link looked up at Navi.

"It's a little ball that momentarily blinds enemies. It'll be useful to keep."

Link took in this information, and pocketed the ball. He ran into more of the plant things, which Navi called 'Deku Babas'. He was rewarded with more balls.

He made it to the end of the tunnel, and came face to face with the biggest tree Hyrule will ever see. Oh, and it had a face.

"Navi, thou hast returned. And you bought the boy. Well done."

Navi beamed, while Link waited.

"My boy, these are troubling times. The influence of evil is ever getting stronger, and I worry we may not be able to combat it. I have been cursed. A foul man from the desert came riding into the forest. He seeks power. This man is NOT to be trusted Link. I need your help in order to stand up against this evil. Do you have the courage to fulfil this task?"

Link nodded. The Great Deku Tree needed HIS help!

"Then enter, brave Link. And you too, Navi. I entrust her to you, to serve as a guide."

Navi beamed, happy to help. The Deku Tree opened his mouth.

"Destroy the foul beast who powers this curse, and return to me. Only then will I tell you more.

Link ran inside, ready to begin his mission.

What he didn't expect, was how big the Deku Tree actually was. He was HUGE! It would take forever to find this 'beast'. He looked up, and saw what looked to be the top of the tree. Best to start there.

He began climbing the wall, on his way upwards. He didn't expect giant spiders, which Navi called 'Skulltulas', to crawl down and start biting him. Link screamed, and jumped down. He landed on a giant spider's web, which sent shivers down his spine. At least he was safe.

The web broke at the weight of Link, and he fell to a lower level of the tree. Link screamed out in terror, thinking his quest would be over before it began. Luckily, he landed in a pool of water, which broke his fall. Link got up, to see he was in a small cylinder shaped room. For some reason, there was a golden switch. Not quite sure why it was in the bottom of a tree, Link went and stepped on it. A spider's web caught on fire, revealing a wooden chest. Link walked over to it, kicked it open and found… The fairy Slingshot! Quite self-explanatory to be honest. Thinking it would be useful, he took it with him. He jumped up a nearby ledge, and found another Spider web. Link jumped on it for a while, before realising that it would break. Frowning, he decided to look for another way to break the sticky silk. He ran off, where he found another hole. Smiling, he crawled through. Out of nowhere, and other Deku Scrub popped up. Link cut it down quickly, but instead of another Deku nut, he was rewarded with a stick. For whatever reason, he decided to take it with him. With this room being seemingly empty, he left. He saw fire, put two and two together, and pulled out the stick.

"Umm, Link? What are you doing?"

Link ran over, set the stick alight, and ran back to the web. He hit it, and it burned away. Smiling, Link proceeded to climb down. That was before he was attacked from behind by a Deku Baba from behind, falling into the pit below. If water hadn't broken his fall, he surly would be dead. He got out of the shallow pool, where three Deku Scrubs were waiting for him. They all fired at the same time. He dodged two, and sent the other one at the first. It froze him, leaving him to do a painful jig every few seconds.

He attacked the other one, freezing as well. He wasn't sure, but it looked like they were smiling at him.

He went for the last one, easily freezing him. He didn't expect them to all jump up and hit him with the nuts, momentarily blinding him. He got up confused.

"HA! You'll never get past us if you don't know the special way to defeat us!"

Link, at a dead end, decided he must have missed something. He climbed back up, searching for another way.

He eventually found a hidden route, at the very top of the tree. In it was a single Deku Scrub. Link took him out, as easily as he should have the others.

He chased after the Scrub, who was making a mad dash for freedom. Link cut him off, and he started wailing.

"I'm sorry Master! If I give you a hint, will you let me go?" He nodded

"You'll never defeat my brothers up ahead if you do it in the wrong order. The order is…"

Link cut those three Scrubs down; annoyed they had such a clever trick.

"How does that even work anyway?" Navi commented. Link didn't answer.

They got to the final room in the tree, to see it was a large open space. Link was about to turn back in frustration, when the door closed behind him. He was trapped.

Navi called out in a trembling voice; "Link…"

He looked up, where what looked to be a half spider half scorpion stood climbing on the roof. Link jumped back in time, before the beast fell down to crush him. It roared, and made its way towards Link.

He took out his sword, and stabbed it in what looked to be the weak spot; the eye.

The beast cried, and ran up one of the pillars. It's eye started glowing red, so Link pulled out the slingshot, and fired into the eye. The beast howled again, falling again. Link spinned out the way, unsheathing his sword, and jumped up, firmly stabbing it in the eye for the last time. The beast howled in pain, dropped to the ground, and started disintegrating.

A blue light surrounded Link, and he began to float. The next thing he saw was the Deku Tree.

"Link, you did well to vanquish the evil beast. Congratulations." Link beamed, proud he accomplished this tremendous task. He defiantly wasn't going to do THAT again!

He was about to go and tell everyone he saved the Great Deku Tree, when he was stopped.

"Link, I have more to tell you. Won't you listen?"

**Present,**

And that's how it started. The Deku Tree was now telling him about the legend of the Triforce, and the creation of Hyrule.

"The evil man from the desert, I'm sure he's after the Golden Relic. He was after the Three Spiritual Stones, that grant entrance to the Sacred Realm, the home of the Triforce. He wanted it so bad, he sapped my power and gave me the death curse. Link, I'm sorry, but even though you fought valiantly to save me, I was doomed before you started. I'm going to pass away soon, but do not grieve for me. I have told you what you need to know. You must defeat this man, Link. You must defeat… Ganon…dorf… Goodbye…"

The Deku Tree darkened, and the leaves fell from his head. Link looked on in horror, Navi too.

"C'mon Link. There's nothing we can do. We better go, it's what he would have wanted."

Link ran off, and Navi was about to follow him, when she stopped, looked at him, and said a silent prayer. She flew off to catch up with her friend.

**Link's quest begins next chapter! If you liked, why not review?**


	3. Chapter 3: To the castle

"Hey! What happened back there! The Deku Tree… did he… die? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mido screamed at him, as all the other villagers started looking, horrified expressions on their faces.

"Is that true?"

"Who's going to guard us now?"

"What's going to happen to the forest?"

"Forget the forest, what about us?"

"Do you think he did it?"

Mido screamed out; "HE DID IT! LINK KILLED THE DEKU TREE!"

Link, tears in his eyes, ran to the exit of the small town.

"Wait! If he leaves the forest, won't he die?"

Mido looked at the Kokiri who opened his mouth. "It's no less than he deserves."

Shockingly, half the village nodded.

Link was going. He was halfway across the bridge, when he heard a soft voice.

"Link, is it true?"

He stopped immediately, and turned to his best, and before today, only friend.

"I know you didn't do it. I'm sorry for their reaction. I'm sure it was just out of shock."

She looked up.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He nodded.

"I always knew you would leave, someday. Because you're different from me and my friends." Tears were in her eyes. "Link, I want you to have this." She pulled out an ocarina. "Consider it my parting gift."

She chocked a laugh. Link took it from her, and smiled sadly.

"Link… goodbye."

She mirrored the Deku Tree's words. This caused Link an enormous amount of guilt, and he ran away, leaving Saria with a worried expression on her face.

It really is hard to express how exited Link was right now. He was out the forest. That shouldn't even be possible! Eager to get started, Link ran towards the open field, but was stopped by a giant eagle.

"Hey Link, up here!"

Link looked up, startled.

"So, it looks like you're ready to start your adventure, hey? I wish you luck!" The bird flew off, leaving an awfully confused Link to stare at where he was. Shaking it off, he ran out. He was heading towards the Castle, where he would meet up with Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. How he was going to accomplish that, was unknown.

He ran for a few hours, before finally realising he wasn't going to make it to Castle Town before nightfall. It was already evening.

He was about to stop and seek shelter, when he was attacked by a group of living skeletons. They surrounded him, and started clawing. In a desperate act of survival, he pulled out his sword, spun on the spot, and cut them all down. He was not uninjured, however.

Link looked at himself. There were cuts everywhere; blood was pouring out of him, and the pain, oh goddesses, the pain.

"Damn Stalchildren. Come on Link, we need to find shelter. I can heal you, but only slightly. It takes too much out of me. This is a onetime thing, ok?"

He barely had the energy to nod. They slowly made their way to a nearby ranch. Once there, they snuck into the stable and collapsed on a haystack. Navi flew over him, tiny balls of light floating down onto him. They landed on his skin, emitting smoke. Link watched as the wounds slowly closed up.

Navi looked him over, exhausted. "I've done all I can. We'll go into town and get some help tomorrow, ok?"

Link looked at her, and smiled.

"Goodnight, Link."

He nodded, and collapsed, fast asleep.

**Morning**

"Hey!"

Link jumped up in surprise, to see a young redheaded girl look down on him.

"You looked exhausted, so I let you sleep. I tried to heal the wounds, sorry if I hurt you." He looked down, to see most of his injuries had disappeared.

"I'm Malon. What's your name?"

Navi spoke up. "His name's Link. He doesn't talk much. I'm Navi, by the way."

Malon turned back to Link. "Why don't you come inside, I'll give you a free bottle of milk. You sure look like you could use it. No offense."

Link nodded and followed her into the bar. "Here you go. Nice and cold." She passed the bottle to him, and he swallowed the milk greedily. "So where you heading?"

"We're going to Castle Town to find the Princess Zelda."

"Oh! Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you find my dad? He went to Castle Town a couple of days ago on a delivery and hasn't come back yet. I'm worried sick about him. If you do that, I'll give you this!" Out of nowhere, she pulled out a Cucco egg and handed it to Link. He looked at it sceptically, but pocketed it nonetheless. "Oh, thank you! Ok, so he's quite short, has a large stomach, big brown moustache, red and blue overalls and kind of looks like a plumber. You should see him somewhere around Hyrule Castle"

Link nodded, jumped off the stool, and walked towards the door, but it was pushed open by a tall man with the world's most freakishly large eyebrows. He pushed past Link. "Outta my way, runt." Link looked at him in anger.

Now he was feeling better, there was no better time to head toward the Castle. He wanted to get there quicker, before nightfall. He left the ranch and followed the dirt trail until he reached the gate. He headed towards Hyrule's main town, and saw absolute chaos. People were running around the market, looking for the best prices. Young children were chasing animals around with sticks. Somewhere, and street band kept replaying the same song over and over. He could see the Castle, it was straight in front of him. Deciding he didn't want to be anywhere near all this noise, he ran towards his goal.

Link walked towards the nearby guard. "What's that? You want to go into the castle?" Link looked at him, confused as to how the guard knew what he was going to say. "Well, I can let you in, for the small price of 10 Rupees." Link paid up. "Thank you. Don't tell the other guards."

He opened the gate, and Link strolled through. He was walking along the path, until a guard ran up to him

"HEY! YOU! YEAH YOU, OVER THERE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" The guard picked him up and chucked him outside the gate. Link looked at the guard he paid, who was smirking at him. Link looked back, furiously.

He was walking backwards, when the giant eagle called out to him. "Hoot hoot! Hey there Link! Looks like the guards won't let you in. You're going to have to sneak past them is you ever want to see the Princess. I wish you luck!" And with that, flew off.

Link looked around, and saw some vines growing on a rock wall. He decided to give it a shot, whilst Navi warned "Be careful!"

He put his hands on the vines, and started to climb. Once he reached the top, he saw all the guards that were on duty. He went over to the gate, climbed down a convenient ladder, opened the door, and sneaked past the guard who ripped him off. Link strayed from the main road, as that was heavily guarded. He decided to crawl along the garden, seeing as his clothes were camouflage. He headed towards more vines, and jumped into the castles moat. He carefully swam past the guards. He got to the edge, pulled himself out, and saw a sleeping man who looked like a plumber. The man matched Malon's description, so he decided he must be Malon's father. Suddenly, he felt a vibrating sensation in his pocket. He looked down, to see the egg hatching. Navi shouted out, "Link! It's hatching, it's hatching!" excitedly. The shells broke away, revealing the baby Cucco. Link, deciding he had on option, ran over to the man and placed the Cucco by his ear. It started shrieking, causing the man to jump up in shock. How this didn't alert the guards, Link did not know.

"What it tarnation!? Who are you?"

"This is Link and I'm Navi. Are you, by any chance, Malon's father?"

"Yep. That's me. I'm Talon, the proud owner of the Lon Lon ranch. How do you know my daughter?"

"She asked us to find you."

"What! How long have I been gone!? Oh, Malon's really going to let me have it now. I've gotta go, it was nice meeting you!" Talon burst off in a sprint, shockingly fast for someone of his… generous weight.

After Link pushed some blocks, he had finally made it into the Castle. After sneaking past some really deaf guards, Link finally made it to his target.

Princess Zelda.


End file.
